User talk:BeatOli
Hi, welcome to Little King's Story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Onii page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:29, 2009 August 2 Sorry BeatOli, but I am the rightful owner of this wiki. I actually lost my copy of Little King's Story and therefore have not done anything on this wiki. But thanks for doing all this anyway, I'll leave you in charge.Robbiefitz 10:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) abut the wiki dieing (from pikmin wiki) i've played the game and been to your wiki i would'nt say it's dieing yet what you probably need to do is make a good article about the game than all the upgrades classes house heck even the bean diet then go onto the charaters then the bosses even the optional wons cuase you're lagging on them go around every website with a forum your apart of and ask for help Shockywatt 19:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi BeatOli I got into Little King's Story so I decided to add stuff to this wiki I know it can be great someway anyway I'm the wikia contributor who put up several Onii related pages like the Onii Calvary I might get an account maybe not since I'm young compared to some people on Wikia. Also if I do get an account I want to become an admin but I have a question. What does an Admin have to do? Wikia Gaming Strategy Portal Hello BeatOli. As you're the most recently active Administrator/Bureaucrat here, I'm letting you know that I've added the Little King's Story Wiki to Wikia Gaming's Strategy Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 20:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Promotion It might be useful to have another admin on this wiki. I was wondering if you would promote me to Admin or Bureaucrat. You can see my wiki record by checking out my contributions on Zeldapedia. --Birdman5589 11:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Various Things First off, if you don't think I should have changed the theme's background and wordmark then feel free to revert the changes without explaining yourself. I just figured it would make wiki look a little better. The second thing I would like to ask about is your thoughts on doing a complete article organization overall. My thoughts on this are to have six main categories. We could have location, Uma, Princesses, Characters, Jobs, and bosses. This would allow us to structure the Home screen similar to how it is done on Zeldapedia for example. This would also make it quicker for people to find certain articles. Once we have those six categories, we can have certain infoboxes for each. This would allow for greater page consistency among similar articles and make a nice quick reference for information. For example we could a Princess info box that could be filled out with the following info for Princess Apricot. I would appreciate your feedback on my ideas. Thanks --Birdman5589 00:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I make the princess infobox template and put an example on this page. --Birdman5589 00:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Promotion I would like to request a promotion, because I would love to help this wiki get even better, and I feel I have the experience to do it, you can look at my profile and controbutions if you want. Also its your choice :) ThanksXXSuperNintendoXx 03:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC)xXSuperNintendoXx Just did a bunch of edits, I think I had 40 when I asked :) And a suggestion I have is we need to make some pages detailing more of the locations or just editing them, Skull Plains for example needs to be edited, and we should make some Pages for the Castle and the Playbox(Real Corobo's Room). Thanks I would be happy to work on any locations Wikia Labs I noticed that you turned on "Article Comments" and "Achievements" from Wikia Labs. I'm really not a fan of either. I have no problem keeping the "Achievements" feature turned on though. I'm not sure if we want to keep the "Article Comments" turned on. In my personal opinion, the comments will just clutter a page and make it look messy. I don't see any value to them either as there are talk pages for articles. I don't like the "Achievements" because they aren't really any incentive to edit and they can be annoying when doing a lot of edits. That is just my thoughts on the two features and in the end it doesn't make a big difference what is done with them but I just wanted to let my opinion be known. --Birdman5589 00:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I also forgot to note that if you feel that it would bring in more users, then I'm perfectly fine with the "Achievements" feature. --Birdman5589 01:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, if you think the "Achievements" will help people edit then I'm ok with them. I guess I'm just nitpicky and not a fan of change. They don't cause any problems, they just can be annoying when doing a bunch of edits and the new achievement popup keeps showing up. If we do keep them I think it would be a good idea to maybe customize the images to fit the wiki though. --Birdman5589 12:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I think what I've done her so far speaks for itself and therefore I am going to request that Bureaucrat privileges be bestowed upon my account. All things considered I don't see why there is any reason why I shouldn't be promoted to Bureaucrat. Since you are not active on the wiki, I believe it would be a good idea to have one active person with these rights. --Birdman5589 03:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Japanese and other languages I was wondering what is your stance on including the Japanese names of the characters, as well as additional information about the name changes from various international releases. Thank you. - Enigmaopoeia 03:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure go for it! You don't need to ask.--BeatOli 12:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC)